cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gojipedia's Head Admin Defending a Literal Homophobe/@comment-30072618-20180508101738/@comment-4820209-20180531230153
Okay, curiosity's peaked, let's go through this. (In no obvious order) First: >Before I do what you could not and block someone for their crimes, I will give you just enough time to respond. What're my crimes? Doing something you disagree with? Which isn't exactly a crime given the circumstances? If you mean this of course. If there's something else I did, oh man, I'd love to know. Then I could, yunno, take that in, and maybe improve. But if you mean this, there's a reason I've been providing my reasons for what I did/didn't do. >But whatever, excuse me for thinking banning a homophobe and deleting their bigoted comment is common sense or anything. How dare we claim to know about managing a website than the person in charge of a train wreck. I mean, given our history I really, really shouldn't have expected any better, but still, it's almost sad you didn't do the obvious thing. I mean, you can think what you want and likewise claim stuff. But as far as this comment shows, your emotion-driven, ad-hominum laced response doesn't really inspire confidence that you somehow know more than I do about managing a website or its people. For added perspective, I think this does boil down to perspective, and how you view a comment. The fact a vague, basic comment with derogatory wording used in it can be interpreted in two different ways just shows how this isn't a set in stone "common sense" circumstance. Yes, bad words are a thing. And the baseline idea of a homosexual character existing to exist in a fictional world is a valid criticism in any writing sense. But you could argue the merits behind the character here and maybe see where the person came from, even if you disagree with the notion of calling lesbians "dykes". BUT in the same breath, had I kept the comment or not, I never rallied behind it, or agreed with it in any sense bar people being offended over word use. Thus making the moniker of "homophobe" for me flat out wrong, which was the giant crux of my argument. While you could argue writing merits and language use 10 ways to Sunday, you can't argue how someone feels when you improperly judge them. >I....I hope you realize. I have NO respect for you or that pile of shit you call a wiki. You realize I don't look for your respect, right? I didn't come here for that. I don't even know who you are. I just came here to actually be able to have a constructive dialogue for once, given all this mockery again, goes on behind my back since people don't have the gall to actually say stuff to my face. Yet again, this is another part of the response that makes this personal, over professional. Stop attacking me or the wiki with passive aggressive, non-constructive remarks and try to break down my arguments. >You do realize you nearly made my friend kill himself, yes? This is baffling, too. What specifically could I have done that made someone else nearly take their own life? I wanna know the timeline behind this, with evidence, when I haven't interacted with anyone I know from here (Barring a brief excursion on May 21st) in well over a year. So just now hearing about this rather than being confronted about it beforehand (What a surprise) is suspicious. Not only suspicious, but I will go on outright and call out as immediately false. Because I know I didn't do anything hostile to your friends. Especially if you talk about Wikizilla peeps. If someone were to be committing suicide, I think the fact "I pushed them to it" is a manipulative scapegoat for a much larger issue. Especially given I don't interact with anybody who has blatant suicidal tendencies anymore, making this more baffling (Since, yunno, I can and have spoken to people, friends, and family about that stuff.) However, while it should be looked at, professionally, I refuse to take blame without evidence. And someone simply saying I caused it without any evidence to actions behind it is quite shady, and to reiterate, manipulative. Basically feels like an appeal to emotions. >One of which you caused great emotional pain and very nearly caused physical pain, who actually does the LEAST of the mocking around here, in spite of what you did, to enjoy themselves. And one of the ways they do that is by making fun of how much of a pathetic excuse for a website your precious wiki is.....and even moreso what a pitiful excuse for an admin you are. So, hypothetically, two wrongs make a right here, is your logic. I did bad things, thus, people can and will do bad things to me and I deserve it. You realize we grew out of that line of thinking a long time ago, right? And a more productive use of time would be to constructively fix an issue, over creating more, while creating potential enemies? Not saying I'm your enemy, because it's literally just a wiki, but if one were to live by, and allow others to perpetuate this cycle, you're not getting anywhere. You don't fix anything, you don't grow as a person, and you allow petty, minor problems in life become figuratively huge affairs. >If you're expecting an apology, you will recieve none. There is no forgiveness for what you have done. Know that I have just one ounce of mercy left for you, and it's really more because I want to see your reaction than anything else. I don't get where you got this idea I wanted an apology when all I'm trying to get is for people to talk to me directly. I don't care for your sorries, I don't need them, I don't want them, and I didn't come for them. I just want people to stop hiding in their echo chambers and actually talk to me. An open social challenge. But hey, live by the idea of no forgiveness and remain seemingly perpetually miffed at someone who didn't even know you existed until yesterday. Not really a good placement of your anger, frustration, or the like, if you ask me. And that on its own is a weird concept I could rant on for days. People hating me or being aggressive to me when I don't even know who they are. Granted, one could live by the concept that making enemies means you're doing something right, but the fact I've done this on a wiki where the job entails logging and organizing information on topics is not how I expected my claim to infamy to begin. Nowhere to go but up, I guess. But that's besides the point. >I'm sure my friends would be interested in seeing it now that your memory's been jogged. Just saying, my memory's not jogged when you list an issue that's been argued here and something I had no idea about until today. Two things, and no memory jogging. Be specific, bring up specific instances, with evidence to them over "you did X, and are Y because of it".